Marriage of Haruhi Suzumiya
by ADdude
Summary: Kyon wakes up one morning to discover that he is married to Haruhi. How will he deal with this? How will he get out of it? Does he even want to get out of it?
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

**The Marriage of Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Haruhi Suzumiya series or any of it's elements.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Awakening<p>

It had been a peaceful summer. No endless loops, no murder mysteries, no closed spaces and no SOS Brigade. Apparently the Brigade Leader, Haruhi Suzumiya, hadn't come up with any ideas for this summer vacation. I would get the occasional call from Haruhi or Koizumi. I might bump into Asahina and Tsuruya while the pair were shopping. I might have even agreed to take Nagato to library but the vacation was almost SOS Brigade free. I spent most of my summer lounging around and relaxing. The last time I talked to anyone in the Brigade was when Haruhi called me to complain that we did nothing this summer. So it looked like this vacation would be peaceful, I even finished my homework early. I was planning on sleeping in until late for the last day of my vacation.

I should have known that wouldn't happen. I woke up early feeling something warm and soft next to me. It was too big to be the cat. I find my hand on something soft and firm and as I give it a squeeze I hear a loud squeal.

"Ouch!"

Ouch? Now I can't say from experience but did the thing I just squeeze... uh... was that a-

"Ouch, Kyon. Just cause I let you touch them doesn't me I let you be so rough."

I pull my hand away as I open my eyes to find Haruhi not only next to me but in the same bed as me. A number of questions run through my head. Why is Haruhi in my bed? Wait this isn't my bed, whose bed are we in? Where am I? What's going on? Why hasn't Haruhi killed me yet for grabbing her-

"Uh..." Is all I can mutter.

"Come here." Haruhi pulls me towards her crushing her lips against mine. She pulls away flashing me her million watt smile. "If you're going to be frisky in the morning than be frisky in a morning we're not expecting company. I'll get breakfast ready and you can start by brushing your teeth."

She jumped out of bed and runs out.

I was left speechless. There were a lot of things I did not understand. I also hate to admit it but Haruhi was actually a good kisser. I can't help but be reminded of that time in the closed space. I finally shake it off enough to go the bathroom. I splash some water on my face hoping to wake myself up to find this has all been a dream. It doesn't work. I find my tooth brush and figure I might as well brush my teeth. Coming out of the bathroom I see Haruhi coming out of the room changed from the pajamas to find her in to some more casual clothes.

"Get changed I'l have breakfast ready in a few minutes." Haruhi tells me before heading back to what I assume is the kitchen.

I go back to the bedroom and I open up a random drawer. I find... I never thought I would say it but it's a drawer filled with Haruhi's panties. I quickly close the drawer and open up another one to find some of my clothes. I quickly change to something casual.

I hear some one knock at the front door.

"Kyon! Get the door!" Haruhi yells.

I make my way trying to get my bearings. I find that this is an apartment with awkwardly placed furniture and several large unopened moving boxes. Heading towards the door I have the ideas of running out of it as soon as its open. I do finally open it up to the find the other Brigade members looking worried, so I'm guessing running away is out of the question.

"Mikuru! Yuki! Koizumi!" Haruhi comes into the room to greet them. "I'll have breakfast ready soon. Just sit down and make yourselves at home."

She goes back to the kitchen and the second she is out of ear shot I ask, "What the hell is going on?"

They trade looks ultimately Koizumi is the one to answer. "You're married to Miss Su-" He pauses for a moment. "I'm sorry I forgot your last name. You and Haruhi are married." It's weird hearing him call her Haruhi and I don't appreciate that he's forgotten my last name.

Wait a second. "We're married?"

"Yes, it appears that you're new wife has altered the world."

"So that I'm married her? How that possible? We're not even the legal age."

"Haruhi has made small changes to the world. One of the changes is that the legal age for marriage has been lowered. My associates have assured me that you two are legally married. As far as I can tell everyones memories have been altered to fit this change. It appears the changes have taken place late last night even my associates seem to have been affected it would seem only ourselves are aware of the changes since our proximity to the source." He's clearly not calling her by her name since he can't remember her last name which is mine.

"Why would Haruhi do this?"

"I believe she was fantasizing and much like the making of the movie she has began to mix up the two."

"Why would Haruhi fantasize about me?"

They trade looks confused. "You can't be this oblivious." Koizumi mutters the smug bastard. "You are? I had just thought you were too proud to acknowledge it."

"What are you talking about?"

"She's been in love with you for a long time. Possibly since you've met. I would have thought it would have been obvious. You were the only person she took into that closed space when she was reforming the world. She created that space when you seemed to be getting too close to another girl. She trusts you above all others. She trusts you and opens up only to you. You're the only one that she remotely listens to. You're the only one that can convince her to change her mind. She cares about you more than anyone else."

Even Asahina is looking at me with surprise as if I should have known this the whole time.

"How do we undo this?" I ask them.

"I don't know." Koizumi replies. "I would suggest you go along with it for the moment. If something were to snap the fantasy for her it might result in reality itself snapping."

"It would be bad." Asahina says scared. "It m-might cause more Classified Information."

Finally Nagato says, "It would not be recommend for you to reveal the true reality. The Data Overmind believes that such actions would result in complete change of the world if not the Universe."

So no divorce and I'm married until we can figure a way out of this. Haruhi made breakfast for all of us. Over breakfast she fills in the Brigade. Sh tells them that me and her got married a little less than a month ago and went to have a romantic island honey moon. As for the apartment its a gift from our parents, they pay for it and we get to live together but they only pay for it while we're in High school after that we have to deal with the money. After that she had the Brigade help us unpack our thing and help us move into the apartment. It's just like her to get someone else to do the heavy lifting.

Our families come over later once everything is settled. I can't even describe how tense the situation was for me. But both families seem to be delighted that we're married. And you should have seen my sister running behind Haruhi calling her big sister.

Eventually everyone leaves us alone. The day just zoomed past me as I try to figure out how to deal with this. Eventually the day ends up how it started with me and Haruhi in bed.

"You're going to have to keep it in your pants tonight." Haruhi says as if she thinks I'm some sort of sexual predator. "We have to go to school tomorrow morning."

Great I'm married and I still have to go to school. "Haruhi? Do you love me?"

She places her head on my shoulder as it was her pillow. "Of course I do. Why else would I marry you."

I ponder this. Is this why you chose me? Do you really love me? Is this how you want the world to be? "Haruhi?"

I find her asleep already drooling. I sigh and forget it for the moment and try to get some sleep. I can't say it wasn't nice feeling her arms around me. I do like having Haruhi sleep next to me.

The next day Haruhi makes me get breakfast ready and we head out to the school. The biggest difference is today Haruhi wants to hold my hand all of the way there. God help me if Taniguchi sees this. I do notice a few people turn and watch us as we head to school but that was expected.

"So how's the happy newly weds?" I knew things were going too good but here come Taniguchi to fix that. "Haven't seen you two since the wedding. So how was the big night?"

"Shut up!" Both me and Haruhi tell him.

"Wow you're already talking alike."

"I warn you." Haruhi starts. "I'm in a good mood so I'll give you this warning: stop now or I'll make you run around the school naked saying that aliens just probed you."

"You wouldn't."

"Yes, I would." She gave him a a smile that would send shivers down anyones spine.

Taniguchi backs off. Kunikida comes over and simply says, "Well it's good to see you two again."

He's the smart one if you can't tell.

Class starts and it's pretty much like any other class and I wish it would stay that way until I can get this sorted out. But every once in a while I catch glimpses of people looking at me and Haruhi. I bet if we were just dating they wouldn't be doing that.

I resist face palming because of my own thought. Lunch came and to my surprise Haruhi made me lunch. What really surprising is she still didn't make her own she went to got buy her lunch as always.

All she told me before she left was, "Enjoy."

I opened it up and it looked good, I knew Haruhi could cook but I wasn't expecting this, even with this whole marriage thing she still manages to surprise me.

Kunikida and Taniguchi more over to eat with me and somehow I make my way through all the terrible jokes and innuendoes that Taniguchi spouts. I'll give you an example.

"Man, Kyon, I thought getting married and getting some regularly would get the stick out of your butt."

"Wait," Kunikida interrupts. "You've thought about Kyon and Haruhi having sex before?" The ever innocent Kunikida blushes a little even asking the question.

It shuts up Taniguchi. I try not to think about it. I don't like the idea of Taniguchi thinking of Haruhi like that at all much less thinking about me and her like that. It does bring to mind something that I might have to worry about.

Class starts again and after it drags on we are finally let out. I have expect Haruhi to bolt out to the club room but it seems like she's waiting for me.

The doors slide open to reveal the green haired Tsuruya. Then the green blur grabs Haruhi by the arm. "Come along, Harls! Me and some of the girls are taking you out to get something to eat." Her smile somehow grows even more. "You can tell us all about your honey moon." If this shows me anything is that girls really think about it as much as guys. Somehow this thought is not as reassuring as I had once hoped. "We'll have her home later, stud." She gives me a light punch in the arm. As I rub my arms I notice a group of girls waiting by the door.

"Is Mikuru coming?" Haruhi asks.

"She said she couldn't make it saying she had to do something for work."

Tsuruya starts dragging her away. "Don't make me dinner then." Haruhi says not bothering to hide the smile on her face. "Tell the brigade there is no meeting today."

As they leave I get a few snickers and muffled laughs. As I face palm I realize that a certain time travel will be waiting for me along with an esper and an alien.

I make my way into the club room where the three are waiting for me. It's a shame that Asahina seems worried like the others too worried to make tea. I could really use a cup of her wonderful tea.

"Kyon, sit down we need to talk." Koizumi says.

As I sit down I notice Nagato isn't reading a book so things must be bad.

"It seems as we have no way to revert the changes." Koizumi says. "My superiors believe that if the fantasy she has created were disrupted it would lead to a series ramification for the world."

"So I'm married to Haruhi for the foreseeable future."

"I will find a way to undo this." Nagato reassures me.

"In the mean time we ask that you keep her happy." Koizumi tells me.

"So I'm just to be married to Haruhi?"

"It would seem so."

I really hate being forced into these things. "So I don't get a choice in this. I just get married and I don't get a say. I don't get to date someone. I don't get to fall in love. I don't get to even remember my wedding. My emotions don't matter. THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE TELLING ME!" I yell the last part my frustration bubbling up the surface.

Koizumi smile shrinks a little as he looks away. I don't think he can make an argument not even for the greater good.

"Yes, you have been asked to do a lot and there has been a great deal asked of you. It's not fair what is being asked of you but I have to ask you to think of the greater good."

Okay, Koizumi is never going to be my best man even in this fake fantasy marriage.

"K-Kyon." Asahina speaks up. "I thought you did love Miss Suzumiya."

"What?" Her innocently sounding comment surprises me.

"Uh? You two are very close. You always seem happier when she's around and she does seem happier when you're with her. You complain a lot but you do seems to be having fun. I thought you loved her but didn't say anything." She tilts her head curiously, she really thought there was something between me and Haruhi. "Maybe this is your chance to see if there is something between you two." She says as a cute little blush reaches her cheeks.

"Yes, you could just try to make things work. Play house for the meantime." Koizumi just ruined everything Asahina just said.

"I will go along with this for the moment I guess." Not that I have a choice.

"Just don't do anything that might upset her." Koizumi warns.

As I make my way home I stop reminding myself that I now live in the apartment with Haruhi. I make myself dinner and while eating it I find my self thinking about Haruhi. Being the first day back there isn't any homework so I just go to bed early. I don't know how much time has passed before I feel someone crawl into bed.

I hear a soft whisper, "Good night, Kyon."

Good night Haruhi.

What is Haruhi to me? I asked myself this before but what is the answer. Yes, she's beautiful and smart. But what does she mean to me? She's the girl that chose me of all people and saved me from my boring and ordinary life. I can't imagine my life without her anymore. As I feel Haruhi rest her head on my shoulder I think about her. This feels right. For whatever reason I feel comfortable with her. I feel like I can do anything with her. A new question comes to mind. Am I falling in love with my wife?

Words I never expected to say.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: So I'm writing this story and trying to squeeze it in my spring break. Let's see if I can do this whole thing by the end of the week. So leave me a a review and tell me what you think<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Honeymoon Period

**The Marriage of Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Haruhi Suzumiya series or any of it's elements.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Honeymoon Period<p>

The week was going by pretty smoothly considering everything. One bright spot is that the people at school have seemed to settle down about the marriage thing. I'm just surprised that the school staff doesn't seem to bat an eye. One if not only noticeable change is with Haruhi she expects me to be a more active member of the brigade.

"You're now the brigade leader's husband," Haruhi said with her arms crossed during one of the meetings. "show a little pride. How you act reflects directly on me and the brigade so shape up."

I don't know what she expects me to do when we don't have any plans for the brigade. Another thing is that she doesn't seem to harass Asahina.

No one has made any progress on figuring my way out of this and Haruhi seems happy with things as they are.

While having lunch with Kunikida and Taniguchi in class trying to keep Taniguchi from stealing food.

Then asked something without thinking about it. "What do you guys think about me and Haruhi?"

I think I asked because of what Koizumi and Asahina said about us being close. The two people I call friends seem a little surprised by my question.

Kunikida was the first to answer, "All the jokes about you liking weird girls aside, I think you two suit each other. It's the whole opposites attract thing. You're grounded and down to Earth and she's a dreamer. You keep her from loosing herself in the clouds and she gets you to look up every once in a while."

To contrast Kunikida's well thought out idea Taniguchi says, "I just thought you guys were just hooking up because you're both weird. I mean what other reason would you put up with all her crap."

Though Taniguchi phrased it worse than a gorilla would have he does bring up a point: why did I follow Haruhi? Sure she dragged me along but at a certain point I could just have walked away. Before anyone told me that she could destroy the world. I'm not a romantic and I don't think I believe in love at first sight but did I feel something like that for Haruhi. Haruhi once told me that love was a mental illness I wonder if she still believes in that.

"I mean you guys started dating and-" Taniguchi just stops mid sentence. "Um, I don't remember when you started to date but you seemed less annoying. There had to be something there."

Kunikida seems a little off too, it looks like he's confused, I make a note of it. During the club meeting as me and Koizumi wait outside for Asahina to change into her maid outfit I fill him in on my observation.

"Strange." The esper mutters. "I suppose that their memories of the events are incomplete. If this is induced by fantasy it might not be as detailed as one might expect reality to be. Let me explain during the filming of the SOS Brigade movie the then Miss Suzumiya altered reality based on the ideas of her movie which by no mean followed the establish rules of reality. If the world is being structured by her fantasy then only the detail she sees important are made into reality. Though this might be good news for you."

"How so?"

"If the changes are not as full as during the movie it might be possible that when she's _satisfied_ with her fantasy it will all revert back to normal." Koizumi says in a tone that makes me very uncomfortable with a smile that is oh so smug. "So it seems that if things continue as smoothly as they have been going it all might solve itself."

Why is it that every conversation I have with this guy leave me feeling disturbed.

Eventually the school week ends and we have to met up at the train station again. Being married to Haruhi does seem to have it's benefits like her waking me up to go for the meeting so I can't be late. And for once Koizumi is the one who has to pay for being late. So it was a pretty good start of the day. We split up into groups and I happen to land in the two person team with Haruhi. The search goes pretty much like all of them as in we don't find anything mysterious. But as Haruhi leads me along by the hand she never looses her smile. The search eventually ends and the others go home but Haruhi lingers.

"I thought we could spend sometime together. You know get something to eat and maybe see a movie." Haruhi says excited.

"Sure."

Though we had some drinks at the cafe we end up going to a a small restaurant. We just talk, tell stories and jokes. I do have a good time and Haruhi seems to be having a good time as well. This almost seems like a normal date. Come to think about it all the searches for the supernatural could those have been dates for Haruhi.

"Hey you two!" A cheerful voice says.

I turned to see Tsuruya with her cheshire grin.

"Yo." I greet her.

"Are you two on a date?" She says never letting go of that grin of hers.

"So what if we are?" Haruhi says sounding a little defensive.

"Oh you don't have to be like that Harls. I'm happy you two got together. I always thought you two were cute together. I always thought that you two were like opposites and you know what they say opposites attract."

"I never really got that saying." Haruhi replies.

"I always thought it meant that being opposites meant that you complete each other. Like you two were pieces of a puzzle and you fit together perfectly."

"Huh," I mutter. "That sounds like something that Kunikida told me."

"He's your friend, right? The shorter quiet one?" Haruhi asks.

"That's the one." Tsuruya informs Haruhi. "I'll leave you two to your date."

With that the green haired girl skips away to her own table to have dinner.

It seems like just about everyone saw me and Haruhi as a couple. I still can't figure out how I seemed to missed it. I mean it does feel right being with her.

Eventually we go to the movie to watch a comedy and as we head home something seems off about Haruhi.

Eventually it is time to get to bed and I know Haruhi isn't modest but as we change I tried to avoid watching her change. I guess she has no real reason to be modest around me since we're married in this world. I get into bed but as Haruhi gets in bed I get a good look at her. Haruhi is there wearing a skimpy nightgown. Where does she even get something like that? Probably the same place she gets those cosplay outfits.

"..."

Haruhi moves towards me. She's blushing. Is she planning what I think she's planning?

She kisses me deeply before pulling back. "Kyon, I love you."

I didn't think about it or plan it I just say it, "I love you too."

As I feel my face grow bright red I realize that I meant it. I can't imagine being without Haruhi. I still want to be with Haruhi, I don't care if as a married couple or as a normal boyfriend and girlfriend, I just know I want to be with her.

We start kissing and I can tell that Haruhi is nervous. Is it possible that Haruhi has some awareness of what is really happening. If she does that mean she knows that this is really our first time.

Realizing that fact I pull away from Haruhi, "Haruhi is this really something you want to do?"

She looks me in the eyes and I don't know if she's caught up in the fantasy or hormones are getting the better of her like me. "I want to be with you, Kyon. Don't you want to be with me?"

I pull her into a kiss and I can feel her grow calmer in my arms, I think she knows my answer. She lets her hands snake around my neck my hands find their way to the small knot that is holding her nightgown closed. Our clothes are quickly discarded onto the floor.

As we hold each other I can't say I ever felt anything like this. It's not just an amazing physical experience but it's an intense sensation to feel this intimate with anyone. I can't imagine being with anyone else. I don't know if it's natural instinct, the fact that I've read so much hentai or even Haruhi's powers leading me but I seem to know what to do. Haruhi does seem to enjoy what I'm doing. Her husky voice as she calls out my name will forever be ingrained in my mind. The night becomes a blur of passion between me and Haruhi. I can't say I have ever had a night as good as this.

Even afterwards when I'm just holding Haruhi I still feel incredibly close to her.

"Wow!" Haruhi giggles. "That was amazing, Kyon. It felt like our first time. So passionate."

Well it was our first time. I just kiss Haruhi on the forehead as she cuddles up next to me. I can feel her heart beat and it's rhythm lulls me to sleep.

I wake up in the morning feeling pretty good after last night. I must be a little dazed at first I don't normally just wake up on my own someone usually wakes me up. Then I realize that Haruhi isn't next to me in bed. A thought strikes me. The thing Koizumi said about when Haruhi was _satisfied_ that the world would go back to normal. My heart starts beating like crazy as I panic wondering if Haruhi will remember anything about us being together.

Just then she walks into the room. "Oh you're awake." She wearing one of my shirt that's too big for her and covers her up. "I was just coming to wake you, I got breakfast ready."

I jump out of bed and just hug her. I was scared. I was really scared that she was gone.

"Something wrong?" She asked me.

"No, I just had a bad dream that you were gone."

"Well, don't worry I'm not going anywhere." She says with that million watt smile.

I know the answer to my question. Haruhi is the girl I love. I don't know what that means but I know I want to be with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Another chapter done. So you guys tell me what you think so far. So leave me a review I have a few surprises for you guys in the next few chapters<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: First come Love then Marriage

**The Marriage of Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Haruhi Suzumiya series or any of it's elements.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: First come Love then Marriage then...<p>

I'll admit it, I do like being with Haruhi. Despite everything and suddenly being married to her I'm enjoying being with her. After breakfast we get a call from my parents asking if we wouldn't mind watching my sister while they go shopping.

Haruhi volunteers us without hesitation, it's not that I would say no I have been missing my sister.

So they drop her off and she bring Shamisen too. The cat takes the chance to run into the apartment the second my sister let's him slip through her grip. I manage to convince her not to chase the poor creature.

We end up playing video games with her and I'm sure Haruhi is just pressing buttons at random rapidly, the sad thing is she's still beating me at my own game. Eventually she gives me a chance to win by going off to make lunch while I play with my sister.

"Uh?" I start off. "How have things been since I've moved?"

"Great!" My little sister shouts. "Mom and Dad let me move into your room so I got more space now. Now I have the bigger room." Her cheerful tone does change for a second. "But I do miss you sometimes. But I'm happy because I know you're happy. I know mom and dad miss you too but they are happy."

"Really?"

"Yes," She nods. "you're happy because you're in love with Haruhi and married."

"Really?"

"Yes, you're married and you can live happily ever after together."

It's a little childish view on marriage but it's good to see she hasn't lost her innocents and become cynical.

"Lunch is ready!" Haruhi calls out as she places some sandwiches on the table.

"Coming Big Sister!" My little sister calls to Haruhi as she runs towards her.

She calls me Kyon instead of big brother but she has no problem calling Haruhi big sister.

I sigh and as I'm about to get off the floor, where we've been playing video games, when I feel something warm rub up against me. I find the cat purring next to me.

"It looks like you missed me too." I say as I give the cat a l give Shamisen a scratch behind the ear.

The thing about cats they are very independent creatures so they don't like too much attention which is what my little sister gives him.

"I wonder what you think about all this, the marriage and everything?"

I half expect the cat to talk and go into a highly philosophical debate about the situation. Luckily it doesn't happen. I don't want to explain why the cat started talking to my sister and Haruhi. I do wonder what the cat thinks of Haruhi when he was able to talk while filming the movie he just called her 'That Girl'.

As I sit down to the table it feels like a family meal and it's not a bad feeling. I notice Haruhi put some food on a little plate for Shamisen too. She gives him a playful pat on the head making him purr.

I guess that's his opinion for her.

The next day at at school I happen to pulled to the side by Koizumi.

He tells me, "I must say thank you for keeping her in such a good state of mind. It's been a long time since the Agency has felt that she's been in such a good mood. I have been told to inform you that if you require anything feel free to ask."

"Yeah, thanks." I don't really think I'm going to take them up on the offer. It seems like they'll ask for something, it's too much of Faustian deal.

Anyway I had been thinking about things and I do want Haruhi to be happy so I've been planning something for the Brigade to do. After planning and telling the Brigade Haruhi approves it if just to encourage me to participate more.

So after a month or so of planning we arrive at the camp ground after taking a bus and a short hike to get there.

"This better be good, Kyon." Haruhi warns.

"Don't worry." I assure her.

So we set camp up in a clearing right next to a crystal clear lake in a forest. We started a small fire and had a little cook out. As it got darker Haruhi told scary stories causing Asahina to shriek as if someone was trying to kill her.

"You told me you had something special planned." Haruhi scolded me. "What is it? Big foot? Alien crash site? What?"

Checking my watch, "It's almost time."

I laid on the ground.

Asahina asked, "What's going on?"

Haruhi didn't know and neither did Asahina leaving me to wonder if Nagato and Koizumi knew. My plan could easily be figured out with a simple internet search.

"What are you doing?" Haruhi yells at me.

"Just lay down and you'll see." I tell her.

"Fine." She lays down next to me and the others quickly do the same.

Looking into the sky we see it start. Once a year there is a meteor shower but you can't really see it unless your outside the city lights. As it starts brilliant streaks of light cross the sky. More and more streaks show up. As the night progressed the sky is filled with falling stars making it seem like the sky was on fire. There is so much light from the streaking meteors you could see as clearly as if it were day. We're all caught in the sight the heavens have granted us and I feel Haruhi's hand grab mine. I take that to mean that she liked my idea for a trip.

When the meteor shower finally ended everyone went into their own tents, Nagato and Asahina shared one while Koizumi had one to himself and of course me and Haruhi shared one. We unroll our sleeping bags getting ready to sleep.

"Kyon," Haruhi said smiling. "that was a pretty good idea for a trip."

"Thanks, glad you enjoyed it."

"You wanna zip our sleeping bags together." She said in her seductive voice.

"We can't the others are too close, they'll hear us."

She pulled me close, "We'll just have to be very quiet." She started to kiss my neck while taking my shirt off.

I was finding it hard to resist her and I start to kiss her back.

In the morning I remember the feeling of Haruhi's soft skin pressed next to mine as the sound the early morning birds cut through the air.

"I'll go wake them up." I hear Asahina say.

I realize as I feel the morning breeze on my body we didn't properly close the flap of the tent last night.

"Good morn-" Asahina stops mid way pulling the flap open. "Ah!" Asahina Shrikes .

Me and Haruhi jolt up to realize we never got into the sleeping bags. Seeing that she can see everything I grab the first thing I can to cover myself, unfortunately I happen to grab Haruhi's panties which just makes things worst.

As her face turns bright red Asahina turns around and runs away screaming,"I'm sorry."

"Is everything all right?" I hear Koizumi call out.

"They'll be out in a minute."

We get dressed and needless to say things are awkward with Asahina for the rest of the trip.

I learn to enjoy the life I have with Haruhi. There haven't been any alien invasion, giant cave crickets or insane time travelers. I take this as a good sign.

As another class day come to an end Haruhi pulls me to the side. "Kyon, there is no meeting today so you can just go home. I already told the others. I promised I was going to help Mikuru with something so I'm staying behind."

"All right."

She gives me a kiss on the cheek and she's off. I notice the green haired Tsuruya by the door holding a small paper bag but as Haruhi joins her they both run off.

I make my way home to be stopped by Koizumi at the lockers. "Is everything all right at home?" The esper asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"For the first time in a long time there have been closed spaces." That does surprise me since Haruhi seems so happy. "The strange thing is they don't seem to last long enough to reach them. They have been disappearing as quickly as they appear. For whatever reason your wife seems to be confused. I would suggest you talk to her and see if you can discover the source of her confusion."

I agree since... well I would always ask.

I get home and make dinner making sure there is enough for Haruhi. After I eat I watch some tv as I wait for her. She comes home later than usual.

I start to think of a way to get her to talk.

She sits down next to me, "Kyon, can we talk?"

This is going to be easier than I thought.

I turn off the tv, "Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"We didn't have a meeting today but me, Yuki, Mikuru and Tsuruya did meet." Her voice is unusually shaky. "I had Tsuruya get something for me..."

"What?"

"I had her get the most accurate pregnancy test she could find."

"..."

"I took the test test in the girls bathroom and it came out positive. I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Well I wasn't able to finish the story all in a week. I still intend to finish it. I think there are two or three chapters left so leave me a review and tell me what you think<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Baby Book

**The Marriage of Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Haruhi Suzumiya series or any of it's elements.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Baby Book<p>

I don't know what to think or feel. Surprise washed over me leaving completely speechless. For a moment it felt like I was in another galaxy, what my life had become so foreign and so far away. But then I noticed something and it brought me right back.

Haruhi was scared, I had never seen her like that in the entire time I had known her, but she was scared. She just told me she was pregnant and she was scared. I was the first person she told beside the girls. I can only imagine Asahina blushing and shaking nervously hearing the news, Nagato never removing her usual poker face and I can't imagine how Tsuruya would react. Haruhi was looking for something and was hoping I could provide and so was I.

I wish I could come up with some sort of rational sort of response that I could go to but that's not the issue here.

I wrapped my arms around her and hug her. I can feel her body ease a little and I take that as a good sign. We don't talk I just hold her and eventually we just fall asleep on couch. I did have a dream, I'm not sure what it was about I just remember I was with Haruhi.

I don't know if it was a closed space just for us or something else, I know it meant something. I think in a way we just wanted to run away from everything, just the two of us but Haruhi and I both knew we couldn't. So in the morning the sun came up I woke up still holding Haruhi.

As she got up she rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Kyon..." Her voice was weak missing the usual vigor. "I think we need to really think about this."

"Yeah."

"I don't want to be pregnant." Haruhi whispered the fear creeping into her voice.

"How about me?"

"Huh?"

"What about what I want?" I tell her. "Isn't my opinion important?"

"What are you saying?"

"What if I want to have this baby?"

"What are you talking about you idiot?"

"How about we have this baby? I mean this baby is a little bit of you and a little bit of me. I don't think it will be easy but I think it would be worth it."

As if eased by my words Haruhi grabs me and smiled. "All right but you're going to have penalties for making me pregnant."

I gave her a reassuring kiss.

We spent the next few days telling people about the the pregnancy. Our parents were surprisingly supportive, I want to believe that's Haruhi's doing and my parents weren't so desperate for grandchildren.

Eventually I had no choice but to talk to Koizumi about it, something I wish I could avoid for the rest of my life. We found time outside of class to talk.

"She's pregnant." Koizumi repeated after I told him. "I should have expected this. She wants the complete fantasy marriage life and of course that would include children."

"Of course." I do not tell him that on a couple of occasions me and Haruhi might have neglected to use protection. I'm certainly not telling him that one of those time was on our camping trip. I'm not even going to tell him me and Haruhi had sex. I prefer to think he doesn't know anything about that.

"It does bring up another issue." Koizumi says ever so smug. "Parents have a strong bond with their children."

"Your point is?"

"If this baby is born the inherent connection would be so real for Haruhi that it might make the fantasy seem too real for her. Her mind might not let her revert the world back to normal." He looks at me. "But perhaps that isn't an issue for you anymore."

I don't bother looking at him, "Nagato said she'd find a way out of this. She asked me for every detail of every time I talked to Haruhi during the summer."

"Well, I'm certain Miss Nagato will find a solution then. Just know that the Agency is more than happy to help if you need anything."

I honestly sometimes think I rely too much on Nagato as she is helping me with another problem.

Even though our parents are willing to help us with money with and Haruhi is more than happy to take care of the baby while were at school I'm not happy just taking the money. So I ended up looking for a job and Nagato is the one to be the most help in finding one. A book store near Nagato's apartment happened to be looking for some to stock shelfs and such and she put a good word for me. According to the book stores owner Nagato spend more on books than all his other customer put together so her reference carried a lot of weight. The job was easy enough and the time was flexible. Haruhi didn't even mind me skipping out on a few of the Brigade meeting for work.

Anyway Haruhi figured that she'd give birth during our vacation so there is very little to worry on that end. The teachers and staff seem willing to give Haruhi some slack since they didn't want to stress her out.

But I felt that something was still off.

"Haruhi is everything all right?" I asked Haruhi while watch some tv together at home.

Haruhi turned to me said, "There is something I haven't told you."

"What?"

She was nervous. "It's nothing serious it's just something I've been keeping a secret for a long time. It's not that I don't want to tell you it's just been my secret for such a long time. It's about a guy that you sort of remind me of."

She was talking about John Smith and it's not that she didn't trust me she just didn't want to talk about it. I think that moment of talking with John Smith meant a lot to her, it represented all her dreams and that someone believed in her. Telling anyone about it would be like her giving up something precious.

"Haruhi, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. If you need to keep a secret it's fine. I trust that you have your reasons."

She became less nervous, "Thank you. It's not that I don't want to tell it's just something I feel I need to keep to myself."

"I understand."

"That's what I love about you it's like you understand me. It's like you in my head and know how I think." After a while I have figured how she thinks. "It's special. It's almost like like we're espers. I like it. If there is one person I want in my head it's you, you and only you."

In Haruhi's own crazy way she told me something important.

Then Haruhi yawned, "I'm tired. Kyon, carry me to bed."

I rolled my eyes as I thought about arguing but I relented. Haruhi would just tell me I had to because the baby was making her tired so it's not like I could win. I took her to bed and I decided to sleep too.

The next day was usually when the Brigade went out for it's search but Haruhi had to go with her mom to the doctor. I had to work at the book store so the meeting was cancelled. I was stocking the shelves with more books, there weren't a lot of people so it was pretty easy day.

My boss came over and said, "You can take your lunch break now."

I nodded. "All right."

I went past a shelf of books when I was met by a smiling face, "Oh are you on your break? Then you have time to talk with me." Koizumi says like he wasn't waiting for me.

I'm not stupid, there were five people in the entire place and I did notice him hiding his face with a random book. I only agreed on the condition that he pay for lunch. I already have some idea of what he wants to talk about.

"My Organization has lost it's abilities." Koizumi tells me. "Everyone including myself has lost their abilities." All right I wasn't expecting that. "As of last night all of the sudden every esper lost their abilities. We've always been connected to her, we've always had some idea of what she was feeling but then that all vanished."

Thinking back to the previous night about Haruhi saying that she wanted me to be the only person in her mind might be why they lost their powers.

"So what do you think caused?" I try not to let anything on.

"It is obvious that she is starting to wish for a world that is normal, one without espers, a world that has you as her husband."

"I suppose."

"That's what brings me here. My organization is worried, I must remind you that if you need anything we are more than willing to help."

"I'll keep it in mind." I tell him. Then I notice something about face, his trade mark smile fading just a little. The smile must have been dimming a little by little through this whole thing. Then something that that other him from that December told me comes to mind. "You told me what your Organization wants but what do you want?"

His smile fades, the question catching him by surprise. He gives a sigh, "I want you and Ms. Suzumiya to be happy."

That was the first time since this started that he's called her that. That's what he always called her and I have a feeling that to him that's whose she will always be.

"What do you two doing?" A familiar voice shouts. We turn to see Haruhi standing there glaring at us. "I came over to see if you wanted to get lunch with me but your boss told me you already left."

"I apologize." Koizumi gets up to leave. "I just wanted to give Kyon something." Koizumi takes out a small plastic bag that I recognize from the store. "I'll leave you two to your lunch."

With that the former esper leaves.

Haruhi pulls out a small book out of the bag, "A 1001 Baby Names." Haruhi reads of the title out loud. We spend my lunch break together. Haruhi tears through the book looking for the right name.

As strange at it is for me to even think it seems like I'm going to be a father. I can't say I'm not scared but I'm not hating it. Maybe it's ho excited Haruhi is getting but I think I might actually like it even.

As we relax at home later I notice something about the apartment: there are no pictures of the wedding. There are all sorts of pictures of us but none from the wedding. I would think Haruhi would make some when she remade the world but no. I would ask Koizumi but he would probably say something about Haruhi being unable to properly imagine the wedding.

I just ask Haruhi, "Why don't we have any pictures of our wedding?"

"Don't you remember?" Haruhi shots at me. "The photographer lost the pictures. It's sad really I remember the wedding but it would have been nice to have the pictures."

I think about for a while and an idea comes to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Sorry I've been gone for so long I graduated from college yesterday so that ate up so much time. Plus I might not have passed all my classes we have to see how that goes. Anyway good to be back hope you lead me some reviews. I'm getting back in the swing of things so I'll be back when I can<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Wedding

**The Marriage of Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Haruhi Suzumiya series or any of it's elements.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Wedding<p>

It was a small gathering just family and friends, it made me realize that even together we really didn't have a lot of friends. But let me back up a little. I won a contest whose grand price was a rather large sum of money, not enough to retire but enough to hold a large party. I would love to say it was luck but I know it was the Espers Organization since I asked Koizumi for something like this. Well it makes them feel useful.

What you might be asking now what is this little gathering. It's a wedding or actually a re-wedding. Haruhi believes it is for us to get some decent pictures and have some fun before the baby is born. Everyone just thinks it's just a crazy idea from Haruhi not that I bother to correct them by telling them it's my idea.

"Calm down, Kyon." Taniguchi says annoyed by my pacing in my dressing room. "You're acting like this is your first wedding. It's just a retake so you guys can get those pictures. You'd think your memories weren't enough."

The fact is I don't remember marrying Haruhi so in many ways this is my first wedding. By the way I made Kunikida my best man and let Koizumi and Taniguchi as groomsmen.

As it all starts I wait standing at the alter at the end of the chapel. On the other side Nagato, Asahina and Tsuruya are waiting for her as he brides maids. My sister skips down towards us tossing flower petal around. As the music plays Haruhi starts walking down the aisle dress in a beautiful white dress. She's holding this bright yellow bouquet. He hair is done up in a short cute little pony tail with her yellow headband holding it in place. Her smile is incredible. I don't really notice much more, I can hear my mother crying with joy and the cat my sister brought meowing under some chair.

She walk in front of me and smiles. Haruhi places her hands in my as the ceremony starts. Soon we exchange rings that apparently we already had but I don't seem to remember. Then we exchange a kiss after our I do's.

Soon enough we find ourselves cutting the cake and I find Haruhi smashing a piece of cake into my face. Oh and lucky me there are camera's this time. Soon enough the party starts and there is the usual dancing and eating of food.

Nothing out of the ordinary happens until half way of the after party.

Taniguchi strikes out with yet another girl and laments to me, "No luck with the ladies. I thought weddings were suppose to be a great place to pick up chicks." Then he notices. "Where's Kunikida anyway? I could use him as a wingman."

"I don't know I haven't really noticed." I tell him dryly.

"How about Asahina? I didn't get a chance to flirt with her at your last wedding."

Then we see Asahina whose face is completely red running out of a hall into the reception hall. Following her is Tsuruya and Kunikida.

"What happened?" Taniguchi asks my best man.

"N-nothing." Kunikida says as his face turns bright red.

I notice his clothes a little disheveled and then I look at Tsuruya trying to calm Asahina. I notice her dress seems to be wrinkled and her make up looks a little smudged. Then I notice a bit of lipstick on Kunikida's lips. I smile figuring things out. A little while later during a slow dance my theory is confirmed as I watch Kunikida and Tsuruya share a dance together. They way they smile... let me just say I never saw them together but personality wise I guess it kinda makes sense. The short quiet boy and the tall loud girl like they say opposites attract. Plus it's just nice to see the nice guy to get the cute girl. Haruhi is dancing with that boy with thick glasses she sometimes tutors. Koizumi is dancing with my little sister. And several of my cousins are asking Nagato for a dance. I make my way to the table Asahina is sitting at.

"Please don't ask me what I walked in on." She pleads.

"No," Really I don't think I want to know. "I have a different question. This thing with me and Haruhi? Did it always happen like this in your future?"

Asahina pauses thinking for a moment. "Um, It's classified."

"Of course."

"But I think I can say this. Sometimes things happen even if not how they always happen the same way. It's not to say that it didn't happen that way. But maybe sometimes things just happen. Oh I'm sorry I'm not explaining myself very well."

I think she means things happen even if not in the same way.

But I think if everyone is just happy I'll be happy."

Then I ask her something else. "So what about you? The school year is going to be over and you're going to graduate."

"I don't know yet. I think that my superiors are happy that there are no more anomalies. I'll go back to my time and finish my training. I'm sad to say good bye since that means I might never get to see everyone again."

"I don't think this is good bye. I know this isn't the last time we see each other. Promise me that when our baby is born you'll visit."

"But I can't."

"Promise me and I know you'll find away to make it happen."

She smiles as if my faith in her cheers her to try. "Okay, I promise." She smiles her cute smile.

Eventually the night slows down and everyone head home. Me and Haruhi head to a fancy suite at a nearby hotel. For our second honey moon Haruhi has decided to buy some _toys_ which I would rather not describe.

Time goes by and Haruhi gains some weight. Her hormones seem to drive her even more crazy to the point that I fear for my life at times.

But I honestly enjoy the turn my life has taken. On the day that Haruhi was having some of the girls over for her baby shower I start walking home after work thinking about all the changes in my life. Vacation had just started, Haruhi is due in a couple of weeks and Asahina just graduated high school. Asahina told Haruhi that she's already got a job lined up far away so she can't stay around. Haruhi didn't complain she hugged Asahina.

She just told her, "I'm proud of you. You're becoming a responsible adult. You just make sure to stay in touch when you move."

Asahina cried but hugged her back.

Soon she would leave and I'm going to be a father. Koizumi and the rest of the espers seem to have lost all their powers. I guess this leaves just the aliens. As soon as I thought about that I find in front of my apartment Nagato collapsed on the ground with blood splashed on her clothes.

"Nagato!" I run to her.

I fear about what might have happen to her when her eyes open up. "..."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"The Data Overmind was dissatisfied with how events have turned. Other humanoid interfaces were sent and there was a fight. I was able to fend them off but not without sustaining damage myself. I will need time to recover."

"Do you need anything?"

"Help me get to the baby shower."

I notice the small gift wrapped present in her hand. "Really? The Baby shower."

"I said I was going to be there."

II carry her to apartment, thank goodness she's light. "So why did they attack you?"

"The Entity was upset that there was no more data being created. It blamed me for not preventing such actions. We had come to a solution but I stopped them from enacting it."

"Wh-" Before I can finish the question the door to the apartment opens up.

"Kyon?" Haruhi asks "Why are you carrying Yuki?"

"Huh?" I don't have a good answer off the top of my head. But I do have an old one. "Nagato is anemic I found her when she collapsed."

I look at Yuki who thankfully already repaired her clothes so there aren't any blood splashes.

"Is this true Yuki?" Haruhi asks.

The alien just nods in reply.

"Okay, Yuki get in here I'll get you something to drink." Haruhi mothers Nagato.

I help Nagato into a chair as Haruhi hands her drink. A lot of presents seem to have been already opened when Nagato gives Haruhi her gift. The rest of the girls including Tsuruya and Asahina are there equally worried.

"Thank you, Yuki." Haruhi smiled at her. "Is there anything you need?"

Nagato shakes her head. Haruhi has really been more caring lately I'm guessing thats to be expect becoming a mother and all.

"Are you sure you're okay, Yuki?" Tsuruya questions. "You look paler than usual."

"No, I am fine." Nagato reaffirms.

"Well good there is something I wanted to talk you about." Haruhi announces. "Me and Kyon decided that if the baby was a boy he would get to pick the name and if it was a girl I would name her. We found out it was a girl a while ago so I've been thinking of names. I want to name the baby Yuki."

This catches everyone including the resident alien by surprise. This includes me since she never told me.

"I guess we'll call her Yu for short. " Haruhi continues. "I also know you don't really get along with your family but I don't want you to worry about that. I want you to be apart of my family. So I'm making you the godmother. I don't want you going anywhere." Nagato's eyes widen. "What do you say? Will you be my daughters godmother?"

"Yes." Is all Nagato says.

Haruhi gives her the tightest hug I've ever seen. The other girls cheer.

"Kyon, we're running low on snacks. Get some more from the kitchen." My wife tells me.

As I head to the kitchen I notice Nagato smile. Haruhi tells me to walk Nagato homes to make sure she gets there safe. I'm not sure what I'm going to do if we run into those interfaces.

I tell Nagato this and she replies, "That is not longer a concern."

"Why?"

"They are no longer here. The Data Overmind is also gone."

"When did this happen?"

"When Haruhi Suzumiya said she wanted me to stay and become a member of her family the obstacle towards that desire were removed."

"What?" It had been a while since I heard that Haruhi caused anything so I'm especially surprised she did something like this.

We didn't really talk much until I realize that Nagato was leading me to the school.

"Why did you bring me here?"

The school was quiet since everyone was in vacation. She didn't say anything until we reached the clubroom so the silence was deafening. Nagato finally pointed out the one difference in the room was a small old fashion computer on the desk. It looked just like the one I used that December.

"What's going on?" I ask her.

"We devised a way to restore the world to it's former state. Before the others were removed we finished this."

"It's a way to send me back in time? Like last time?"

"Yes."

"To when?"

"To the previous summer. Haruhi Suzumiya's desire to be with you was brought on when she realized how much she missed you that summer. The few interactions between you two made her want more in the end resulting to transforming the world to one where you two are married."

"What would I have to do? I mean I can't just go back and stop it can I? There would be some sort of paradox."

"This was designed to mimic the effects of the looped summer. Your mind will be placed in your younger self. You should have enough influence on your previous self to divert events. All you need to do is make Haruhi Suzumiya change her mind about wanting to spend more time with you."

"How do I do that?"

"You could say something that would upset her."

It wouldn't be that hard to do. So I would just have to make angry at me long enough so she wouldn't want to see me until school starts again. Then I guess I would end up like the other versions of me that summer just an echo of a memory.

"I need sometime to think this over." I tell Nagato.

"You have only a few minutes." Nagato tells me. "It took power of the Data overmind to make this possible. With it no longer present the power will soon vanish."

"This what the Data Overmind's plan. It wanted to send me back."

"Yes, it would have forced you. I wanted to give you a choice. Now you only have an hour left."

Nagato made her way to leave the room when I asked, "What do you want?" She paused and looked back at me. "I've asked everyone else. I've asked about what they thought about me and Haruhi. About the new world and about the marriage. But what do _you_ think about it?"

Nagato pauses trying to think. "I... I like being part of a family." She doesn't let me see her face. "I prefer this to serving the Data Overmind. But the choice ultimately falls to you. It affects you most of all. I will gamble on you I believe that you will make the right choice."

She doesn't give me a chance to respond she just leaves the room. The clank of the door closing is the last thing I hear.

I stare at the program already running. It's just like last time telling me to press enter to go or any other key to cancel.

Ready...

That's the question. Am I ready to loose this life to try and get my old one back? I don't have a lot of time to make up my mind. What do I do?

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: One chapter left. I hope you all are enjoying this story. I graduated so that is good. At the end of the week I'm going to Anime Expo in La so I'll be at least a week before I update. I wanted to say that I was in TV Trope and someone recommended this story on the fic recommendations so thanks to whoever is GamerMaster. Anyway leave me a review and tell me what you think<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Choice

**The Marriage of Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Haruhi Suzumiya series or any of it's elements.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: The Choice<p>

I have less than an hour to make my decision. Waiting isn't really an option. I have to decide how I'm going to live my life in less than an hour. I wish I could just wait until everything was over but I have to make my choice, if I don't I'll look back at this moment and wonder if I really chose or let time choose for me. This is my decision.

When Haruhi first took me to a closed space and when Nagato changed the world I decided to change the world back. I just don't know that decision is right for this situation. In this world Koizumi doesn't have to worry about taking care of closed spaces. Nagato can have a normal life and be free from Data Overmind. Asahina can go to her future without worrying about Haruhi ruining the world. And Haruhi and me are married.

Is this really what Haruhi wants? Since the start the others told me that she choose me. Is this what they meant? Is this what ultimately happens? Would me and Haruhi always end up together? When I asked Asahina she was vague on the answer, I really could use the answer now. I guess what I'm wondering is if Haruhi will stay with me. I mean she changes her mind so many times, how do I know she won't get tired of me and change her mind.

I guess that's the point if I knew that Haruhi would always want to be with me. I mean yes, Haruhi is beautiful and I've come to realize that I love her but I don't want to wake up years from now to find out she changed her mind. I bet if Koizumi was here he'd just tell me I was having cold feet like a groom on their wedding day. How much I want him here so I could punch him right now? Anything to run away from choosing. But I do have to choose and I only have minutes left to pick. I could choose to go back and hope it all works out but the way Nagato puts it I won't remember.

The thing comes down is that I love Haruhi and I want to be with her. Is this is Haruhi's way of giving me chance out? She wants me to make my own choice now that's she's made hers.

I look at the clock to see I only have five minutes left. I want to be with Haruhi and she wants to be with me. Why can't it be that simple?

Maybe it is. It would be easier if we just dated and ended up here but I'm left to wonder. No one really knows there future they have to make their future. Once I told Haruhi that people change the world on their own and she started the SOS Brigade. This is my chance to change the world to how I want it.

I raise my finger above the keyboard and lowered it down. In an instant I see the computer engulfed by light.

I cancelled the program. When people get married they hope the marriage will last but they don't know if it will, sometimes people get divorced. You sometimes just have to take a leap of faith. I love Haruhi, so I'll risk some heartache in the future if I can be with her now. When I get out of the room Nagato has already gone. I walk my way home alone. By the time I get home Haruhi is asleep, I crawl into bed with her and wrap my arms around her.

0000

It wasn't too long later when Haruhi went into labor. I'm not going into details just that she screamed so much you'd think someone was trying to kill her slowly. I imagine if she was still making closed spaced every esper would be on working. But that isn't the case as I saw Koizumi and Nagato waiting for us along with our other friends and family. The only one missing is Asahina as she already left school to go back to her future.

After a few hours I find myself next to Haruhi, in a hospital bed in the hospital room, as she holds our daughter. She's just this small little thing wrapped in a pink blanket. She had bright brown eyes just like her mother and dark hair messy hair.

"She's beautiful." I say.

"Of course she is." Haruhi says. "She's my daughter."

I can't help but pause a little, "Haruhi, is this how you thought our lives would end up?"

She pauses for a second tapping her chin, "Not really. I never thought about having a daughter. When I thought about my future I always figured I'd find a crashed UFO."

"So you regret it? I mean I get this isn't the amazing life you dreamed of."

"What are you kidding? We made a new life. Well I did most of the work."

"Yeah." I resist the urge the face palm.

"It's not even like I'm giving up on my searches. When she's older we're going to take along searching for aliens or going to haunted houses."

"I worry for our child's future." Even as I say it I can't help but smile 'our child'.

"Hello little Yuki." Haruhi says. "Yu? It really does suit you."

I ponder something for a second. "Haruhi? I was wondering if you'd mind if I picked her middle name. Something western?"

She raises an eye brow. "What name?"

"I was thinking Smith."

"Smith?" Haruhi says surprised.

"Yes, that names been important to me for a while. Since a certain Tanabata."

Haruhi smiled broadens as she gets what I'm saying. Her eyes glimmer like I've never seen them before.

Then there is a knock on the door. "Come in." Haruhi responds.

The door open to reveal Koizumi, "Pardon our intrusion. The doctor said you could have guest and we were all eager to see your new born."

He enters and the others follow and eagerly crowding the bed.

"Oh she's super cute." Tsuruya cheered then looks back at Kunikida squeezing his hand.

"Yeah she is cute." Kunikida smiles.

"Oh hello." My little sister says looking into the babies eyes. "I'm your aunt. I'll make sure to take good care of you. You're grandparents are down stairs and they are choosing a toy for you. So you're really lucky."

Nagato looks at her name sake tilting her head curiously.

"Come and introduce yourself to your goddaughter." Haruhi call Nagato.

"Hello I'm Yuki Nagato." Nagato introduces herself.

Baby Yu looks up to Nagato and she smiled and more amazingly I could swear I saw Nagato give her a faint smile back.

"Oh excuse me." A voice says from the door.

A nurse in mint colored hospital scrubs, her hair covered in a hospital cap and her face covered by a hospital mask stands there. She's carrying a basket of flowers with balloons tied to it. In her other hand she has a small stuffed teddy bear.

"I'm just here to drop this off." She walks over to table by Haruhi and places the basket. "She's precious, here you go." Giving Yu the teddy bear which she quickly grasps. "Congratulations."

"Thanks!" Haruhi tells her as she pulls off the card from the flowers basket. "It's from Mikuru. She says that she's sorry she can't be here but she wishes us all the best."

As Haruhi reads the card I walk out of the room catching up to the nurse.

"It's you isn't it?" I ask her.

She turns around and gives me a wink, "That's classified."

I smile. "Thank you for coming. I guess you can't stay for too long."

"No, I can't." She tells me, "It would be to risky if she saw me. I just wanted to keep a promise I made to a friend a long time ago."

"Thank you."

She nodded, "Good Bye Kyon. Have a good life with Haruhi."

"Good Bye Mikuru. Take care of yourself."

With that she walks away and I know that will be the last time I see her. I make my way back to the room where I find Haruhi yelling at Taniguchi for saying something. Are parents arrive soon to see their grandchild. I can't say my life will be easy or even that it's always going to be this great but if I have Haruhi I think it's going to be okay. I don't really need to worry about money we are doing fine and as a hobby since this started I've been writing down my adventures since I met Haruhi and it looks like a publisher is interested in it. Haruhi herself is still interested in finishing school and going to college, she wants to be a researcher looking for more of the paranormal.

Haruhi is always Haruhi and if that never changes I know both me and my daughter's future will always be interesting. And if I always have Haruhi I think I'll be happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: That's the end. I hope you liked it. Please leave me any review you think I deserve. I have a few other ideas for stories for the series but I want to finish some other fanfics before I really start any long ones. See keep an eye out<strong>


End file.
